Granted wish
by Murail
Summary: Hi everyone. This is romance story with ZelLina paring. I must 3 times re-write it. All story is about Sailoon´s celebrate and one granted wish :). Isn’t is obvious.


**Granted wish**

The capital city of Seiloon Kingdom, celebrate one of the biggest festival. On the door was hang on the Winter Bells, the flowers, which came to blossom in the middle of spring. Winter Bells was named because of theirs snowy white color. Zelgadis looked at crystalloid white flower and unnecessarily try remembering what this festival means. But he wasn't absolutely sure of it.

He was a human again for third months and he couldn't imagine what another else he would wish. Besides about one thing he knew. But he doubt about the Winter Bells can grant it to him. He slowly walked between lucky people and tries hard to find some calm place. He thing about Lina. The young sorceress genius as she calls herself. He little smiled.

He missed her. It was true, but he doesn't know what he should to say if he met her. It was so many things what he wanted to say her but he don't know how to say it. He watched amusing people from save place and remembering of another festival half year ago. At that time he danced with slender sorceress and fist time he avowed he love her. At the time he saw her for last time.

He was at trap as he thought. He wants to be with her but at the same time he takes away every moment he can spent with her. And now she was gone. He cursed himself as many time before. In the night torture him the dream about her infectious smile in retile face and scarlet eyes. In the day lonely feeling. As a ghost he left the shadow and vent to one of many city park.

Zelgadis tried to avoid large group of people. He brushed his hands to let warmth it. Between full grown trees was kind shadow and Zelgadis sighed. From time when he was a Chimera he wasn't like large group of people and he preferred calm place. Zelgadis rest on the pillar against and looked at the stars.

The festival will be to celebrate for two days. Especially, for nights. He thought how a chance to met Lina and others is. Absolutely low. He smiled. Lina Inverse. The name of his dream and far future. He shocked his head. It was such stupid. He knows he will never see her again but he couldn't help himself.

He looked over the grass at couple of lovers, who sat on the seat and something whisper to each other. Zelgadis smile became get biter. Alone. He always was and it looked like he always will.

It was strange but with Lina he felt complete. He felt as in another world, which was calm and unimaginable beautiful. It was Lina´s ability to make him smile and felt better. Certainly, sometimes they argue, sometimes they misunderstood, but he always wanted for her happy smile and noisy laugh such different from his own gloomy.

Suddenly he wanted left the amusing people around him. He returned to streets and walked to square. He fell to depress and he stopped thought where he went.

It was nearly middle night when he hit somebody and both of them fell on grown. Zelgadis cursed but suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"FIRE....."

"Lina?" he said surprised.

"Zel? Oh, SHIT!" Lina yelled out when fire ball explode in her hand. In less than no time she draws down her glove and put injured hand to mouth. In the next moment finally realized that she lies at grown and Zelgadis lies on top of her.

She quickly blinked and blushed at face. Than she pop hers eyes. Lina craned her healthy hand and she softly touched his cheek. It wasn't stone but human velvet. She let her fingers cross over his hair.

"Wow!" she breathes out surprised. "When did you found a cure? And where?"

Zelgadis stood up and help from grown to Lina. He ignored her questions.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you came to enjoy festival?" he asked her with neutral tone. She looked at him from side and provocative said.

"Zel, you looked like you are really pleased to see me again."

"Very funny!"

"Try being a serious, Zel."

"I AM serious, Lina."

"Well, but in the case why are you acting like idiot?"

He hasn't any answer for it.

"Zel? You came to Amelia? Definitely, she likes to see you."

"No, I didn't come to Amelia. Where is Goury?"

"He returned with Sylphiel." Lina signed. "It was nearly after you went away and Amelia returned to home." She shrugged her shoulders. Zelgadis wanted to say something but band of amusing young people hit to them. They almost take along Lina, but Zelgadis quickly caught her hand and draw her up to him. One of men apologized grin to Zelgadis.

"Sorry, we don't know she is your girlfriend."

Zelgadis thought that Lina throw to him at least fire ball but she stayed unused to calm. Lina lead her head against his chest. She didn't look after the group. Zelgadis whispered to her ears.

"Would you like to walk?" Her hair tickled him on his cheek when she nodded. He led her back to park when he could spoke with her. Lina stopped before spiral pillar decorative to Winter Bells. Zelgadis stayed next to her and suddenly didn't know what the hell he should to say. Lina looked at stars and than she turned to Zelgadis.

"Hey, Zel?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you wish something already?"

He blinked in surprise.

"When......Why......."he really don't know what he would to say.

"When you say to Winter Bells your wish it grant to you!" explained Lina patiently. He didn't look at her when he answered.

"No, I didn't wish anything. At first is it stupid and at second; flower can't grant any wish."

Lina looked at him angrily.

"It's not funny. Can I know your non-granted wish?"

"It can't say with words." He murmured but Lina didn't give up so easy.

"And how, than?"

Zelgadis quickly turned to her and with his lips he captured hers. His hands embraced her around her shoulders and draw her up to him. He can felt her heartbeat in her chest. He stood absolutely calm. His mind was waving and his hand were little shaking.

Lina was sincerely surprised. She couldn't say anything. Zelgadis kiss was warmth and soft. She kissed him back. Lina deal her hand on his back and hold him tightly. She doesn't know how long they stand here. Lina was happy as anytime before.

In the end she broke the kiss and looked at his eyes.

"This is your wish?" she asked him. In silent he nodded. She gave him a naughty smile. Before she kissed him again she whispers.

"It's first intelligent thing which you have."

As standard I apologize for my poor grammar. This is a one-shot story, how can you find out. If you enjoyed this story I'm glad, If not ..... I´m too proper to finish this sentence ï


End file.
